1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid-state imaging device and a method of manufacturing the same and, more particularly, a solid-state imaging device of the chip size package (CSP) type in which a micro lens is formed integrally on a chip.
2. Description of the Related Art
Because of the request for the application to the cellular phone, the digital camera, etc., the demand for the reduction in size of the solid-state imaging device including CCD (Charge Coupled Device) is increased.
As one measure for such demand, the solid-state imaging devices in which the micro lens is provided in the light receiving area of the semiconductor chip have been proposed. For instance, there has been proposed the solid-state imaging device, for example, that intends to reduce a size by packaging integrally the solid-state imaging devices, in which the micro lens is provided in the light receiving area, to have the hermetic sealed portion between the light receiving area and the micro lens of the solid-state imaging device (JP-A-7-202152).
According to such configuration, reduction in the packaging area can be achieved, and also optical parts such as the filter, the lens, the prism, etc. can be bonded onto a surface of the hermetic sealed portion. Thus, reduction in the packaging size can be achieved not to bring about reduction in the converging ability of the micro lens.
However, upon packaging such solid-state imaging device, in order to pick up the signal to the outside, the solid-state imaging device must be mounted onto the supporting substrate onto which such imaging device is packaged, then the electrical connection must be applied by the method such as the bonding, or the like, and then the sealing must be applied. In this manner, there is such a problem that, since a large number of steps (man-hours) are required, a lot of time is needed to package.
Also, if it is tried to form the external connection terminals on the solid-state imaging device substrate, restrictions are put on many areas because of optical connection, mechanical connection, and electrical connection. As a result, it is difficult to reduce the size of the solid-state imaging device.